Naruto of the Dovahkiin
by ReapxFactor
Summary: Naruto's sealing goes wrong causing the Dragonborn and all of the Nine tails chakra to go into Naruto. The Dragonborn decides to help Naruto and trains him along with Kurama (albeit by force) and turns him into a fine ninja, and an excellent Dragonborn. Strong/Smart Naruto.
1. Rise of the Dragonborn

**Naruto of the Dovahkiin**

* * *

><p>Minato appeared in a bright yellow flash on top of the Hokage monument.<p>

At the moment there was a rampaging tailed beast attacking his village, more specifically the Nine Tails, said to be the strongest of them all.

That's when the Nine Tails suddenly looked at him and growled.

"Seems I got your attention" Minato said with a smirk.

The Nine Tails suddenly began gathering chakra in it's mouth and seemed to have eaten it when it suddenly spat out a large purple ball of raw chakra from its mouth and it shot straight at Minato.

Minato took out a three-pronged kunai and faced the Nine Tails, he braced himself and held the kunai horizontally and focused his chakra on the kunai.

Soon enough, a blue portal appeared in front of Minato sucking in the large ball of raw chakra and releasing it far away from his village.

That's when something went wrong, as soon as he reopened the portal, not only did the chakra ball came out, but a wounded creature as well.

Minato hadn't noticed anything, not feeling the need to check his surroundings and ignored the creature, continuing to stare at the Nine Tails instead.

However he did feel someone else behind him causing him to quickly turn around and slash at the person behind him, only for his kunai to go right through the person.

The person standing in front of him was wearing an orange mask with a strange flame like patterns ,along with his mask the person wore black robes, covering the persons entire body leaving nothing to be seen.

"Your title supports your skill Fourth Hokage, but this is the end" the person said as it reached a hand forward to grab Minato and looked Minato in the eye revealing the red eye of the Sharingan but instead of the normal tomoe, the red eye had an odd design consisting of three stretched triangles evenly space around the pupil that would curve at the top causing it to look like a pinwheel.

A vortex suddenly appeared and was slowly sucking in Minato who then disappeared in a flash of bright yellow light.

"This should be fun" the masked person said as it too disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

><p><strong>Fast-Forward<strong>

Minato performed a hand-seal as the Shinigami himself appeared behind him.

He had fought the masked man forcing him to retreat and had managed to get to his wife Kushina and child Naruto.

"M-Minato, please, don't do this!" Kushina shouted as she saw the Shinigami look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Kushina, take care of Naruto for me, tell him I loved him, and that I will forever love him and you with all my heart" Minato said as he pointed at the large chakra beast in front of him.

Soon a large grey hand covered in seals shot out from his stomach and went into the nine tails, squirming for a moment when suddenly a large amount of chakra was removed from the beast which Minato put into himself.

"Fucking hell this chakra is heavy" Minato said with a slight chuckle as he began walking towards his wife and child.

"Now for the sealing" Minato said as he formed a hand-seal and a small sealing shrine appeared.

Minato took Naruto and placed him on the sealing shrine before drawing a seal on his belly and putting chakra into the seal.

Minato looked at the nine tails who was currently chained to the ground by Kushina's chakra chains.

He sped towards the nine tails and slammed his palm on it and placed a seal and saw that it was slowly decreasing in size, being sucked into Naruto.

"Damn you fourth Hokage, I will have my revenge, for now I'll give you this" the Nine tails stated as he used the remaining energy he had to stab Kushina who was tired from holding the Nine tails for so long.

Kushina gasped and growled at the chakra beast.

"Dammit you fucking overgrown fox" Kushina said in an angered tone as she fell to the ground.

"Kushina!" Minato shouted as he ran towards his dying wife.

* * *

><p><strong>The Forests<strong>

The creature that had fallen from the portal stood up and looked around, he was wearing strange bone armor and a large crimson blade on his back.

The creature removed its helmet, revealing what looked to be a lizard man standing there.

"Dammit, what happened, all I remember was fighting Miraak then a portal suddenly appeared, guess I might as well look around" the lizard man stated as it began walking through the forest, that's when he noticed a bright light and out of curiosity began walking towards it.

He looked on with curiosity as he found the source of a light, there was a man and a female, nords by the looks of it, he then saw a small baby crying as it was being filled with what looked to be an overgrown fox.

The lizard man looked on in horror as he felt a tugging sensation and soon found himself flying towards the boy and being sucked into his belly.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kushina and Minato<strong>

Minato sobbed as he held his dying wife, he was going to die with her, but who would take care of Naruto? That's when he felt his chakra being tugged and he gasped when he felt the dark chakra from the nine tails he absorbed begin sucked into his son.

"Oh no, Naruto" Minato shouted as the boy suddenly began screaming in pain as it took all of the nine tails chakra into his small body.

He probably would have died had it not been for the fact that a certain lizard was fighting the large beast and keeping him from killing the boy, although the two tenants did not know that.

Minato suddenly went wide-eyed when he felt Kushina's chakra disappear from her body.

"Lord Fourth" Hiruzen shouted as he entered the area and saw the lifeless body of Minato's wife as well as a small blonde boy crying with a small seal on his stomach.

"Please Hiruzen, take him, I don't have much time, I had signed a deal with the Shinigami but in the end it was all for nothing, Naruto took all of the nine tails chakra" Minato stated with a frown.

"T-that's not possible! how could such a small boy contain all of that chakra, don't worry Minato, i'll take care of the boy and make sure he becomes a fine young man" Hiruzen stated as he picked up the boy.

"Take care of him, and give him this" Minato said as he pulled out necklace from his neck and handed it to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen nodded and took the necklace and put it on the small boy.

"Goodbye Hiruzen, it was nice knowing you, tell Jiraiya I'm sorry for not saying goodbye" Minato said with a smile before falling lifelessly as the Shinigami disappeared.

"ANBU, take the bodies, bury them in the secret cemetery" Hiruzen said with a wave as he began walking with the now calm young baby.

"I can already tell you're going to be something special, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Hiruzen said with a smile as he walked back to his village.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip Six Years<strong>

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he ran from a drunk man.

Naruto finally managed to lose the man from his trail and let out a sigh, he had been kicked out of the orphanage and was now on his own, he would have gone to the old man if he could, but for the life of him he couldn't find his location instead prompting to wait for the old man to find him.

Currently in his hands was a bottle of Sake, he had been thirsty and had no other choice than to steal, being young, Naruto didn't know what he had in his hands but all he knew was that it could quench his thirst, and that's all that mattered to him at the moment.

Naruto took a large gulp and drank the entire bottle and sighed as he let out a large breath, that felt a lot better.

That's when Naruto suddenly passed out, not being able to handle the strong Sake he had drunken.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Mindscape <strong>

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed he was in a sewer, had he been thrown in by the villagers?

Naruto looked around and began looking for an exit when he suddenly noticed a large cage in front of him.

The other side was completely dark, no sign of life anywhere, well at least he thought.

"So we finally meet young one" Naruto heard a voice come from the other side of the cage.

Naruto stared in confusion, that's when suddenly a lizard like man came into view, the lizard seemingly floating in air with his legs crossed.

"Who are you? Some kind of sewer demon!?" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the lizard.

"No, I am not a sewer demon, we are actually inside your mind" the lizard stated.

"My mind?" Naruto asked.

"Yes young one, your mind" the lizard man stated.

Before Naruto could say another word, the lizard man began speaking.

"I think introductions are in order, my name is Brendan, I hail from Skyrim in the village of Skaal, I am an Argonian who specializes in every art including magic, swordsmanship and the way of the Thu'um, who might you be?" Brendan asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from Konoha, I am just a normal civilian boy but I am treated like scum for some reason" Naruto stated.

"Now for the last introduction, wake up fuzzball" Brendan shouted as a loud growl came from the cage.

Soon, a giant nine tailed fox appeared under Brendan causing Naruto to step back in shock.

**"My name is Kurama, I'm from 'none of your business', I am a tailed beast and have immense power" **Kurama shouted.

"Hi Kurama! Brendan!" Naruto said with a smile, they both talked to him with no hate, although Kurama did sound a bit angry.

"Well Naruto, how would you like to be trained to become an adventurer like me?" Brendan asked as he looked at Naruto.

"I would like that but actually I want to become a ninja, then become Hokage so everyone in this village respects me!" Naruto shouted.

"Same thing, so what do you say? Want to be trained by the Dovahkiin himself?" Brendan said with a smirk.

"Dovah what?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"The dragonborn in your tongue, I wield the power of the dragons themselves, and I can pass it onto you" Brendan said with a smile.

"But why? Why would you do such a nice thing?" Naruto asked, no one had done anything nice for him, ever.

"Because of three reasons, one I hate how this village treats you and they should acknowledge you for who you are, two I am bored out of my mind, and finally, i'm stuck here forever, and no doubt some of my enemies will come for you and I don't want you to die because of" Brendan said the last part with a serious tone.

Naruto stiffened at that and could only nod to his new teacher.

"Very well, let the training begin!" Brendan shouted.

"But wait, we are going to train in my mind?" Naruto asked.

"Almost forgot you cant do that, wake up and go into the forests, that should keep us with enough cover to keep hidden of people we don't want to be seen by" Brendan stated.

Naruto nodded when he suddenly felt a push and was now laying on the ground in the middle of an alleyway.

Naruto quickly stood up and jolted towards the forests, maybe something good could actually happen for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip 30 Minutes<strong>

Naruto now found himself in the middle of a clearing in a forest, this looked good enough to begin training.

Naruto suddenly felt a tug on his mind and found himself back in his mindscape.

"Okay, now I can say this, let the training begin!" Brendan shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's a wrap folks! Hopefully you enjoyed my first chapter, albeit a short one, but still a chapter.<strong>

**As you can probably tell, this is a crossover between Naruto and Skyrim, one being my favorite game, the other being my favorite anime, and I haven't seen many lengthy crossovers between these two and wanted to give my shot at it. Hopefully I can get somewhere with this story and improve my writing skills in the process.**

**Anyways F&F R&R, if you have any questions, concerns, criticism, and all that jazz review or PM me, opinions are always welcome, except for flamers, you can piss off.**

**Till the next installment of Naruto of the Dovahkiin, my name is ReapxFactor, and i'll see you later.**

**BYE!**


	2. Training-Academy-Change

**Naruto of the Dovahkiin**

* * *

><p>Naruto overlooked the village from atop the Hokage Monument, specifically the Fourth Hokage's head.<p>

If anyone were to look at him, they wouldn't be able to recognize him at first glance.

His blond hair had become even more wild, resembling the hairstyle of the Fourth, next were his eyes, while still retaining the ocean blue tint they had, he now bore permanent slits instead of normal round shaped pupils another facial change was his whisker marks deepening and becoming darker than they were before.

Another noticeable trait was the armor he now wore, instead of the bright orange clothing he used to wear, he now wore light black robes with a hood that wasn't being used at the moment, the hooded robes had a light blue and red tint to it the color fading and reappearing constantly (**Hooded Black Mage Robes) **

On his hands were a pair of black and red gauntlets which also seemed to be glowing but only with a light blue tint **(Daedric Gauntlets) ** On his feet were a pair of glass boot that were green-blue and brown in color (**Glass Boots)**

On his back was a ebony quiver as well as an ebony bow which glowed purple and on his side was a large red blade strapped to his side **(Bloodskal Blade) **

When Naruto stood up he was easily 4'11 bordering 5'0 feet in height, and from what you could see of the armor, he had a well built body.

Naruto looked down once again before he jumped off the monument and landed on his feet with nothing but a grunt before sprinting to the Hokage monument.

Naruto looked to his right to see a green bar slowly deplete and never seemed to get past half before it recharged.

He had trained hard and had inherited many abilities from his teachers, one was the lungs, regenerative skin, and resistance to disease (although Kurama changed it from a resistance to an immunity) from his Argonian teacher, heck, once he swore he saw a tail growing from his behind.

From Kurama he had inherited a large chakra pool that only grew with his Uzumaki blood, a large amount of stamina, and a large amount of health, making him a capable warrior.

Another strange ability he had gained was a game-like interface, obviously from Brendan.

He was he able to keep track of his health, stamina, chakra/magicka, level, and a cross-hair was amazing, but that was about it since he couldn't really access the other things Brendan told him he could do.

Some other things he learned from Brendan and Kurama was spells and many Jutsu, and probably his favorite, shouts.

According to Brendan, for a boy his age he was pretty proficient in the way of the Thu'um, and with the help of Brendan, learned every shout he could, although Brendan was kind of pissed at how easy Naruto was able to get the shouts, having to look for the words himself and the dragon souls needed.

Naruto finally reached the Hokage Tower and entered without hesitation.

He walked straight to the Hokage's office but was stopped by the secretary.

"Hello sir, I'm sorry to inform you but if you want to speak to the Hokage you will need to set up an appointment before you can enter" the secretary said with a smile, not knowing who she was smiling at.

"Tell him it's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a chuckle as he noticed the secretary's smile change into a frown almost immediately after he said his name.

"Oh it's you" she said before knocking on the door and going inside before coming out with a frown and pointed at the door.

"You can go in" she said before sitting back at her desk.

Naruto grinned mischievously and entered the Hokage's office.

"Hey old man, it's been a while" Naruto said with a wave as he sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Well if it isn't Naruto, I wondered where you had gone, you got strong looking armor, and it seems your growth-spurt struck early" Hiruzen stated as he took in Naruto's increase in height.

"I guess it did" Naruto said with a light chuckle.

"So, where did you disappear off to? I couldn't even track you with my crystal ball" Hiruzen stated as he stared at Naruto intently.

"That's a secret, sorry old man, maybe one day, anyways I heard that they are starting a new academy year soon, am I correct?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are, and it just so happens you are old enough to join, you are eleven years old correct?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes I am, disappeared for five years, sorry about that" Naruto said with a sheepish expression.

"Well, you are going to be able to go to the academy, so prepare yourself, classes start in two days, sorry our meeting had to be cut short but I have to meet up with the council for today" Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"Do you have any living quarters?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes I do, don't worry, see you later old man" Naruto said with a wave as he jumped out the window.

"That boy, even with my strength, his strength intimidates me" Hiruzen said with a shudder before leaning back on his chair.

"This meeting is going to be a pain in the ass" Hiruzen said with a frown as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" Hiruzen stated.

"Lord Hokage, the meeting is starting, it's time to go to the meeting room" the secretary said before walking back to her desk.

"Fucking hell" Hiruzen muttered with a glare to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto strolled through the village, receiving many looks although none from anger, guess they didn't think he was Naruto, heck, he even saw a woman wink at him.

He noticed a big difference from when he was smaller, the Hidden Leaf felt a lot more, safe.

That was when he ran into someone, somehow not noticing the person because of the feeling of the Hidden Leaf.

"Hey watch it you bastard" A black haired boy said as he regained his composition.

"You don't need to get all pissy" Naruto said with a growl as he glared at the boy.

"Don't you know who I am? I am Sasuke Uchiha, how dare you talk back to me you peasant" Sasuke said with a huff.

"You could be the Hokage for all I care but I ain't going to be called a peasant by no one" Naruto said with a growl.

"You want to fight me weakling, humph, you don't stand a chance" Sasuke said with a confident smirk.

"One v one me right now, I'll wreck you mate" Naruto stated.

Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto but was surprised when Naruto grabbed his hand and stopped his punch with ease.

"**Gol Hah**" **(Bend Will: Earth Mind)** Naruto shouted and a yellow wave of energy came from his mouth and hit Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly brought his fist back before kneeling in front of Naruto.

"Heh, works every time" Naruto said with a smirk before waving off Sasuke who only nodded and left in a random direction.

"Oh shit, forgot my shout is permanent unless I release it, oh well, he was a nuisance anyway" Naruto said with a chuckle before running to the forests of the Hidden Leaf, the one place he called home.

"There aren't any dragons, so I wont probably be using the last part of the shout anytime soon" Naruto said as he disappeared into the forests.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Naruto jumped on the roofs of the Hidden Leaf as he made his way to the academy, he had remained in the forests for the previous two days.

He was sort of happy, he would finally meet people that can match up to his skill and wouldn't have to train and compete with giant animals and clones of himself.

Well at least he thought but was shocked when he saw a bunch of weak looking students that seemed to have to ninja capabilities at all.

He ignored it for the most part, thinking they were probably the civilian students but was even more disappointed when he saw the clan children were no better.

Naruto gave a loud sigh, this was gonna be a pain in the ass.

Naruto went to the front desk of the academy and asked where the first year students were at and was on his way to said classroom after receiving directions.

He opened the door to see no one inside, concluding they were probably still with their families he sat down.

It wasn't until ten-minutes later that students actually began coming in, mostly no names that he would probably forget about.

After a while the clan children started to come in, first was a pineapple haired boy with another round boy next to him eating a bag of chips.

Next was a white-eyed girl who walked in and was looking around nervously before laying eyes on him and quickly turned around.

After that walked in the boy he had bumped into and bent his will, Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha looked at him and walked to where he sat and began kneeling.

"I am at your service, Lord Naruto" Sasuke stated.

"Just sit down, you're making us both look like fools" Naruto said as he noticed the sudden attention being drawn to him.

"As you wish" Sasuke said before sitting next to him.

A while later, a pink-haired girl and a blond girl came running in and were looking at him with anger.

"How dare you sit next to Sasuke!" the two girls shouted in unison.

Naruto didn't even looked at them which only served to piss off the girls even more.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" the two girls shouted before aiming a punch at him.

**"Fus"** Naruto said lazily as a blue wave of energy escaped his lips and collided with the two girls causing them to be fly back and landing on the wall.

'How weak are they? I only used the first word and didn't even shout it!? it should only stagger, not send them flying against the wall!' Naruto thought as he rolled his eyes at how weak they were.

"Hey, no fighting, take your seats you brats" a man said as he entered the room.

"My name is Iruka Umino, I will be your instructor until you either pass or drop out" Iruka said lazily.

"This is going to suck isn't it?" Naruto mumbled to himself, it was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

It was finally over, the hell he had gone through would be no more, all he had to do was pass the test, let's just say it wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Okay, now you passed all your sections with ten out of ten for each, however you fail because sources state you were cheating" Iruka said with a fake frown.

"That's some bullshit, he tried to tear me to shreds and you're blaming me for cheating!?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, now go, you'll just have to retry next year" Iruka said with a glare.

"You know what!? I'm tired of this shit, I don't have to put up with this" Naruto said as he took out his ebony bow and shot at Iruka who was shocked when he felt something impale him in the neck.

"Y-you fucking fox" Iruka spat with a growl before falling and dying.

That's when Naruto noticed something at the corner of his eye.

1000 bounty on Konoha.

"Well fuck me" Naruto said with a growl when he suddenly found himself surrounded by ten masked ninja.

"You have committed crimes against Konoha and her people, what say in your defense?" one of the masked ninja asked.

**"Tiid Klo Ul!" **Naruto shouted as time suddenly slowed down to the point that the moment he ran at and stabbed one of the masked ninja through the chest, the other ninja had barely moved a single finger.

Naruto took out his Bloodskal blade and released a large red wave of energy with a swing which decapitated two of the masked ninjas.

He put his blade back in it's sheath before one of his hands was engulfed in flames and the other in electricity and released a torrent of flames and electricity, frying every single one of the ninja.

Naruto looked at the bodies before breaking the window and escaping the village.

"I might have over exaggerated a bit" Naruto said with a shrug as he found himself on the other side of the village gate.

"Oh well, I was done with all the shit this village did to me" Naruto said as he sprinted through the forests, he was now a rogue ninja, and the first thing he would do was find a job.

Or maybe he could join another village? Iwagakure was out of the question, he heard what his dad had done to them and he was sure they wouldn't want him.

That left Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Amegakure, and Takigakure.

"Well, time for some exploring" Naruto said with a grin as he checked his map and headed to the first village on his list, Sunagakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuuun, plot twist much? I bet no one expected that huh? Since this is a new story I wanted to give it more variety, that's why i'm not following in the footsteps of my other story and instead am going to change things up a bit.<strong>

**F&F, R&R, all that good stuff and i'll see you for the next installment of Naruto of the Dovahkiin.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
